stories
by malice17
Summary: these are just some writings ive done
1. Chapter 1

chapter1:running "ladies first les shane said looking around nervously"  
"oh you just dont wana look like an idiot going first.i said sticking my tuonge out at him"  
"no it just...."  
"wow i never thought id see the day that shane tyler was afraid of anythin. but its come." i said giggleing to myself i mean "a guy afraid to ammitt that he was afraid of hights doesnt sound like shane at...,oh what the hell am i sayin? of course it sounded like shane,"

"im not scared i just.."  
"if your not scared then why do your knees look like theyre about to cave in on you?"i asked already knowing the real reason but having wwwaaaayyyy too much fun to stop

would you just go he said clearly not having any . always was like that always defensive about things that got to close to him for comfort even with his girlfriend

ok ok ok i said and took the first of many steps acros the very high up and very unstable bridge that would lead us to the californian city of________ shane's home town man i remember the first time i ever met the shapeshifter that has a nice ring to ,well any way it was way back whoa i paused almost halfway across the bridge i just realized it had ben at least 3 years since i met shane wow it feels just like yesterday that i had seen his face for the first time huh talk about time flying wierd i remember the first time i met him

i had looked over my shoulder to see one of the altroise men following me. well lets just see how well this guy can trace a scent id thought i hadnt flown in a while anyway so lets see if these shapeshifters got any speed and with that allowed the magic that swirled delicatly yet viciously inside of me to realease itself from the lid i keep seald on it and.  
i took off into the air. it always amazed me how incredible flying was! yes the feeling of stretching out my magic relieved me. i looked down to the shapshifter to watch his face light up when i decided to punsh it in. right. !

i was going so fast that i felt sorry for any mountains around because i wasnt looking where i was going and the mountain would say ow wwwwaaaayyy before i would/  
at first it was a smooth straight line but then i noticed exactly how many of those shapeshifters atteintion had turned to me and decided to put on a little show.i twisted through the air dancing with the leaves that swirled around me doing loops and twirles and dives, while i heard a reasonable amount of oh's! and aww's! and the occaisional Tommy get in here i dont Ever want to even see you do anything that stupid! are you llistening to me? i mean it!  
then i rememberd Him

and sure enough he was still folloing naturally i was off! i was very content at watching him vanish from sight.  
then He changed shape, while running i have to admmitt i was impressed by i decided to show off a little my self.  
i closed my eyes and conceentrated on the air currents so that i didnt dip and fall or crash into a cliff or anything else like that he was still on my tail but not for long, i punched up my speed and slowly he dissapeard from my sight i was comtent with this and was about to leave the altroise camp until.  
i heard Him crash.

i swear that people on pluto heard that. he was so intent on keeping up to my speeds that he didnt pay any attaintion to his surrondings and actually crashed into a tree!  
head i just found that friggin HIL- AIR- I-OUS!!!!!!!!!!

by now id finaly made it across the shane!i yelld Your turn i thought that that only happend in movies but i swear All of the color in his face D R Ained. he looked frozen with fear.

shane id be happy to fly you accross i said wagging my eye brows at him he looked at me with and expression on his face like id just offerd him a plate of zombie toes and spider brains now shane had flown before but it wasnt one of his most favorite activities.  
then he took a deep breath closed his eyes gritted his teeth and started across.  
his red t was stuck to him so tight that it really showed off his mucsles and 6 pack well no maybe 5 pack whatever he was in shape! of course though so was i well in our condititon where we had to be running from vamps day and night yet trying to get info on them,talk about a workout!i really just wanted for the vamps to leave us Alone!  
.i mean ever since we became intemite all its gotten shane into is trouble.i mean my being a hybred vampire /witch on the run from !!! sometimes it was too much! i mean it did get me all these koolieo powers :i can fly i can do a lot of magic but its all complex like i see the spell i want out in front of me in another language called anoelfreh an anciet witch languege that for some reason i understand whatever,i can see in the dark which comes in handy more than youd think , and i have really good sences a pretty good package if you ask me

ok its ok shane was muttering to himeself hey we should get going leslie he said shutting up my internal babbleing ya k lets get going he shifted and i took flight. over the years shanes speed hadincreased tremendiously from 120 to 240mph of course i was still faster but he didnt know that i usually let him win when he wanted to race just so hed feel better i mean he had a right to jealousy so i didnt push him i mean i liked shane a lot i mean alot alot a lot

where do you wana stop and make camp ? shane asked me umm i think we should at least try to make it to rio before we drop dead exactly how far is that?  
oh about um 700 miles i said oh well if thats all shane mutterd unless you want to stop at the next town we get to and rent a motel room?i asked him raiseing one eyebrow hmm run 700 miles or sleep with pretty girl. hmm what ever shall i choose?  
race ya.i replied

of course i let him win so as not to spoil the moment. but... not by much we stopped off at_______________________ and rented a motel room and didnt come out till 4 the next day

mmm i said when i woke up remembering the incredible night with shane. shane was so much more than what i deserved instead of the boring old regular thing. me and shane. we shared something. a spark. that only the two of us together could conjer up. it made the world spin around us twisting into an unreal space of time where we were so in tuned to each other that a bomb could have exploded in the room and we wouldnt have noticed.

god shane was so beautiful when he slept.  
he tossed over so that he was holding me to him in a strong and comfortaing embrace and slowly opend his eyes

Why good morining to you my "nocfashis jshen" which is anoelfreh for beautiful lover i said staring into his eyes as if trying to see what he was thinking good morning to you too he said smiling sleepily

last night was incredibly amazingly fantastic he said im gald you thought so too.i said a smile in my voice so how.......

just then we both froze because we both had heard it at the same time that thing that humans cant hear but thats there just the same

not now.i moaned already out of bed looking for my clothes. those sons of bitches are going to pay big for ruining today for me i vowed shaking with anger just picturing it me single handedly takeing down the whole vampire family we have to get out of here,they are close les i mean close. he said dead serious crap.  
shane?  
ya he said pulling up his pants i think the fastest way out is if i carry you up flying i said looking down for his explosion on why thats the worst i dea ever he thought about that for a moment then said "i think your right." whoa they are really close for him not to even mention why he thinks thats not a good idea lets go i said

just as we got out of there i could actually see them!oh boy we really made a misktake resting for the night dammit! ready shane?hed only flown once so i was worried hed freak when i took off way way faster than id ever flown before ready as ill evr be ok then.i jumped into the air and let the magic inside me to me and powerful til i took control and bolted and boy oh mighty i punched it!  
i bet i did a personal best of 370 mph that day oh man we would be where we would have been if wed ran all night in less than 2 hours at that speed.

once i thought we were a safe distance away llike 900 mi i stop and well i dont know Exactly what provoked his reaction but he let it out

youve been letting me acused you could have beat me all this time but you felt sorry for you slowed down a bit for my was fuming!  
i didnt know what to say to that so i did what was the best thing i think i have ever decided to do i started to quiver and look down totally and hurt and and all scared and cold and tired so.....i started to cry

and with him as shane thats all i had to do he understood right away and hugged me into and embrace of familarity and comfort and soothing calmness he looked down into my eyes and said im sorry les i know how hard all this stuff is on you i know what its like to suddenly find your child hood gone and i cant imagine what its like to not have had a child hood i know he said hugging me holding me together god shane was the best so dependable and safe and always THERE!!! i mean i loved him sssooo much he mutterd things to me likeIts ok your ok we are ok i love last one really helped.a lot

i love you too.i said looking up into his eyes mine full of sincerity and passion his a reflection of mine.  
you need rest we should probably go find a forest and get up early to move on,where is the next hit at?  
thats what we called them "hits" whenever we go to get something from right under the vamps nose.i absolutly hated vampires those stupid monsters and their stupid wxperiments because that was all i was to THEM and excaped experiment a cross of human and witch instead of a frigging person i mean what the hell?i mean if my mom hadnt given me up to an orphanige when i was only 9 months old and gotten me out of the "system"i would be locked up somewhere being tested on ugg!even the thought of it made me shiver.

as we walked we talked about random things like the weather and wondering what day it was since neither of us paid were so oablivious to the world it was as if wed stumbled into another universe with just the two of only that was the case i mean i totaly wish that we werent running for our that would be fine by dont get me wrong all the cool powers are awsome but spending all my time running with the guy of my dreams it just seems as if i missed out on a lot.

think this is ok? shane asked instead of answering i put my arms around him in a strong embrace and pressed my lips to his in a gentle kiss at first turning into a more deep and intimate make out session the night continued blissfully like that till we both passed out in each others arms chapter2: experiments

i awoke to a high pitched schreeching was not a good sign.  
i sat up to a crouch and surveyed my surrondings,i saw it before it saw me which was good since It was a vamp.  
i shook shane awake hugh? shane!shhh .no time to get all caught up in the fact that the was his hair stood on end was so cute.  
shane vamp. he understood immediatly and too sat up and was on the other side of our tree hole bed thing and it was had 2 choices 1 we could run for it and ave a chance of escaping far enough ahead to get away or 2 hide here. we naturaly ran for it i grabed shane and took off into the skie we got a pretty good head start before the vamp saw us and took\  
off running after us see me being half witch half vamp i had extrodinary powers that i found out at random times i had so it was pretty lucky that at that time i found that i could blow things up to smitherings!  
whao shane did you see that?!i asked totally bewilderd hell ya i wait you did that?!!!!? he exclaimed his eyes wide

i guess i did kool.  
hell ya thats awsome!shane was enjoying himself now take that you dumb assed vamps! ha youre not the only ones who have magical mojo! suddenly tensded up so i looked over to where he was staring and saw an army of marymotherofjesus

well rather now since we have that kooleo power i guess shane said now if only i knew how exactly i did that i said just try looking at them and thinking about them being blown up shane suggested il try i said and as i looked at the vamps a white hot anger flashed through me and something in me snaped i looked at the closests one square in the face and.....he blew up as he exploded a bunch of them tripped,now that was so funny i almost crashed laughing i got a hold on my self and made hlaf my extremly large multi-tasking mind to steer and the other half to blow the vamps up.

now either it was my lucky day or well i guess it must have been my lucky day because shane said in my ear hey i see and old friend.i looked over and saw Her ariel ugg oh i hated hershe was the one who had tryed to give me my first shot of knock out gas to do the first of would be many tests that was when i found out i could fly she had also tryed to kill shane and whao a vamp hasd just leaped into the air and almost caugt us but i was fast

i decidedto blow that vamp up and did it with satisfaction then she launched a knock out gas at us watch it shane yelled clearly enjoying himself,that almost hit us the vamps were pretty deadly i mean they had super strength and sences and were very fast plus they had great aim but they had almost no way to catch us fast flyers i tryed to blow up ariel but she doged then blew another knock outer at us which of course hit i thought my mother always said things happend in threes i had two good luck things happen and the third was on its way because we were heading toward a cliff cliffs and vamps werent good matches because vamps cant fly.  
but we could.

shane was slippping so i took hold of him and went straight towatd the cliff running really low on energy because my powers really wore me down and useing two at the same time wasnt good especially when i just figured out how to use one of them while useing the other if we didnt stop soon i would pass out and go to kjrehtishre which is where witches go to regroup and assess their powers and i couldnt go there the last time i treid to go there i almost couldnt just as i was about to lose it i was hit.  
the arrow came out of no where and hit me square in the chest.  
the pain was excruciating i screamed in agony as the drugs spread in my system and started throwing switches that caused pain that was so mind splitting that i lost it.i lost control of my flying and fell only extreme pain can do that to a witches this was extreme pain times a million plus being burned at the stake while have a knife shuved into your heart all at the same enough mind space that you could feel every single pain seperatly.  
once i hit the ground i heard areial say cuff and gag em then lets go,before i lost conceiseness.

i awoke to shane shaking me vilently practically hissing in my ear "les wakey on les we gotta get otta here!! any time your ready les." over and over again as my eyelids flutered open i heard him sigh in relief "jesus les dont scare me like that."where the hell are we?

i have no idea shane but your right we have to get otta here the vamps arent going to be happy with how much time it took just to catch two teenagers i said hey ill be 18 next week im practically an said defensively as always with shane

whatever we have to get outta here NOW! i said sitting up to survey the cell like room we were in and yep chained to of room was dark only one light coming frome the cracks under the door which was no doubt gaurded,the wall were slick and gray no windows of plastic plate sat a ways from us with bread on it which was no doubt drugged.  
hmm.. seems they really dont want any chance taken with us i said now trying to see what kind of chains i had on why you say that?shane asked because 1 no windows2no furnitureCno hard plates and lastly ive never ben chained before period

said by the way dont eat the food said not wanting an explaination well any ideas as to escaping?  
none hmm. just then the door opend and areial herself came in areil was beautiful i guess she had long reddish brownish hair which was very unusual for vamps because red hair was the color of shape shifters ,like shane whos hair was a auburn red,areial had piercing green eyes which almost all vamps had, excluding me i had a choclate brown eye color that sometimes almost looked black to match my jet black hair,areial had high cheek bones and was wearing a long black dress with red sparkels that complemented her body to me areial was just a plain old vamp whos face and wardrobe were just as bad as her shrill and uptight personality

Miss Tselirhelescia areial said using my vamp name,we arieal gestured around herself, have been waiting for your return for quiet awhile and you even brought a little playmate with you i snarled at ariel who was looking intently at shane with intrest till i hissed at her you keep your stipid little mind games outta his head ariel i hissed glaring at her

she retuend her attaintioon to me with a glare of her own and said this is not your place to discuss what will happen to your little freind areial said emphasising on the will,and you should really try to be nice or we might have to teach you your manners all over again and im sure thats not something you would want your little friend to have to witness she said smirking

i just glared at her thats what i thought now come come Tselirhelescia you have a lot of testing to make up for areial said turning toward the door and just as she opend it i broke my chains with ease and bolted hopping it wouldnt take shane long to catch on but as areil went thorugh the door i smacked right into the three bodyguards that i knew were right outside my door and was shoved back into the room ow!i exclaimed as i hit the cold hard floor damn it!i exclaimed damn it all to hell!

now what shane asked after a minute i have no idea i responded he was silent for a second then asked me "what did areial mean when she told you that you had a lot of tests to make up for?  
i knew i needed to tell him the truth that much he desereved but scaring him wouldnt do either of us any good so i just said "vamps are curious about things and they do what they want to find answers. already afraid id said too much

he just sat there staring off into space.  
shane? i asked hesident to know what he was thinking hmmm? oh ya i just i mean i know thats not all and im glad you dont want to go into detail but just answer me paused then he took a deep breathe and said just answer me this........why are they so intent on finding just one escaped experiment? looking very worried and a little disturbed oh that um well,i paused trying to think of a non frightining way to put it and decided on,i well actually i kind of pissed off the like head vamp of the experimental deparntment. i said a smile of the memory what could you have possibly done to make them look this hard for you?shane said a amused look on his face

well i guess i better start from the begging i said it was right when i was first learning to talk and i was special to goffery the head vamp of experimental dempartments i explained to shanes confused look.  
i was summoned to him because i was the first half with half vamp so he liked me,but i went on,once i was in front of him i went straight to him and you know how vamps always bow with right hand on left arm and all?

shane nodded and i continued well I walked right up him grabed on to him swung my self on to his lap and while his guards were too perocupied with the whole not bowing and touching their leader thing,I stared right into his wide eyes and told him the same thing my mother kept repeating in her sleep i said"You have no right no fucking right to be alive you selfish ignorant tyjpkrlf!!!!!i yelled that in his face and he was so pissed thats how i got otta there everyone was so awstruck that my mother grabbed me and ran for it.i finished

shane was smileing and giggleing to himself holding on to his sides hollering with laughter i joined in after a minute then after we both had gotten a hold of our selfs shane asked me "les what the hell does tyjpkrlf mean?pernounceing it wrong but i still knew what he meant well i said it actually is the anoefeh word for human i said oh now i see why hes so he said after i minute i thought vamps didnt hold said confused on the contary actually vamps are the biggest grugde holders in the world

huh he said i was getting worried we had to get out of here fast before goffery got here from paris shane stand up i said breaking his chains he stood confused as always i need you to let me on your sholders im too tired to fly i need a full recharge but i need i real nights sleep for that and i dont want to close i eyes to even blink in here so give me a boost i said already grabbing on to his sholders

once up i tryed to find the celing it had to be around here somewhere ah ha found it!! i exclaimed sliding the cover off of it as if it was a lip off of a cup instead fo a piece of metal weilded to stone shane im going to climb in here and then ill pull you through but dont drop the cover i said

do you even know where those vents go? what if its a trap i mean they know you can fly they would expect you to fin this vent sooner or later shane keep rambleing on and on i waited till he was done then started to answer his questions ok first off i dont need to know where the vent goes we are just going to wait up here until someone comes and sees we are gon like the guards then when they come in to make sure we arent hidding we ambush them and leave the door open so that when someon else comes along and sees the dead guards with and open door they will never think to look in the vents so thats when we go throught the vents i said wispering fast,secondlythe reason that the vent is in here is that vamps number one fear is of suffocating dont ask me why i have no idea but once that fear was known it became a vamp law that vents are to be in all rooms no matter what.

now what shane asked stupidly yet cutely now i answered we wait i said we waited for almost 2 hourss before a guard came in and found us not there he called in the other guard and they searched just as i knew that they would thats when we ambushed them shane took the biggest one as he always tried to do and i got the other one it was a very short and an unfufilling fight

then we decided to just run for it screw my plan they were probably monatoring the vent ends anyway just as i push myself through the doorway i run smack in to shane uggg! i half stumbled backwards caught myself with my hands prepairing to ask shane why the hell he was nt moving when i saw.....areial

ya know areial,i said, you are really starting to get on my nerves oh youll get over it after all we are going to be spending a lot of time together come now your late she said standing up

i looked at shane for help who of course was looking at me for help typical shane

i could tell areial was getting impationte by the way she said you can bring your uh pet if you wish she said raising an eye brow hey shane complained hey what areial snapped eyes fierce and mean

shane didnt say anything for which i was gratefull the last thing we needed was a pissed off areial

areial led us to a door and said In and no funny business i mean it she said with a glare

i rolled my eyes at her atempt to scare me and went into the room with shane at my heels i wasw guessing because he was afraid to have his back to areial which i understood perfectly

ill be right back areial said turning towards the door and Tslirhelescia i would appreciate it if you didnt try to escape because lets face it.....your caught there are no loop holes no reset buttons and no redos .Caught.

then shane did the most stupidest thing that no idiot on crack who flunked kindergarten would be stupid enough to what did i expect this was who shane WAS

shane ?  
areial turned at this remark "why what?" she asked why go through all this trouble just for les listen here pet she said I dont have to tell you anything but im in a good mood and for that your lucky anyways the reason i am doing this is because i can. she smirked oh and as for the other question its becuase shes a helrh she said smirking at me getting a glare that pleased her in return then she turned and left shane with his mouth open eyes trying to bug out of his head but before she got to the door shane again did one of the stupidest things of all time

wait shane said and just as areial turned around shane slapped her across the face and holey crow!did it make a sound !! it was hard to because areial didnt stumble backwords for nothing while she was distracted i took flight and just as she was getting her witts about her i dove comeing with everything i had down hardon top of her smack she crashed to the floor and then the body guards showd up i took to the air once more stretching out my magic and going at them with everything i had it didnt take They didnt take long the guards outside in the hall however i came flying at them hungeringj for the thrill of the kill or in the old language aqcitl vnr rcfhdx one of the guards who was a tall bulky looking fellowswung his right fist at me i doged it only to smack into his budys head now talk about a hard head!!!

i swear that i flew back at least a hundred feet and was knocked unconeice for a few seconds but it takes a whole lot more than just a hard head to slow me down i got back into the air thinking where the hell is shane?and of course areial was up and shane and her were circleing each other i went back to the guards in a dive and lucky for me they werent even paying atteintion to me so when i hit them they went down. hard

i looked around and some of the other guards were starting to stir and others would be on their way soon if not already i looked to shane and areial's deadly circle and went into the air

i took a look at our surroundings to try and figure out where we were and realized we were in the south west wing there was an exit a little ways north of us i looked back to shane and found that he and areial were done with their dance and were actually fighting shane had areial by the neck for he had shifted but she also had her teeth at his neck they were rolling around everywhere i heard tearing and riping and yelps of pain and i knew we didnt have much time left to waste

shane needed a distraction

i sucked in a lung full of air and then let out a(n) ear bleeding glass shattering dead waking screech that was so deadly piercing that everyone including me hand their hands over their ears and were forzen everyone except shane, who had already gotten used to it or rather knew when to cover his over sensitive ears with his puffed up over sized hands,was running towards me scooping me into his handsonto his back where i lay limp completly drained from how much power it took out of me to screech like that

go north and keep your eyes on the right thats where the exit will be i managed to say before i was out.

chapter3:not likely i awoke to shane saying come on les you can do it come on dont go! come on come back you can do it

i opened my eyes adn his big head you moron i said seeing his relieved eyes go to confusion what?he asked supprise you couldnt let areial have her fun you just had to step in as mister macho muscular i said teasingly sarcastic

this brought a smile to his face ya know im not tired and we are in this fancy hotel on this nice comfy bed we could.  
he didnt have time to get the rest of his sentence out before his lips were suddenly busy the night was full of bliss and relief and satisfation

when i woke up i lay really still keeping my breathing even so as not to wake shane whos arms were wraped around me his face in my hair he was talking in his sleep which was unusual for shane he never really did anything while he slept i never even had ever heard him snore!!!!

he was talking nonsence saying"les." "mine." " shes mine" "mine forever" "no one elses MINE!" forever" now i liked that very much but then he said something i had never ever ever in a milion years thought i would ever hear shane say consious or not i had never even thought of the possibility he would want what he said but he said it he said "me perpose les say yes we married mine forever"

at this unexpected remark i turned to get a good look at his face which was a smile of pure happiness and i just stared at him.

with my mouth hanging open like a moron shane was going to ask me to marry him? ohmigod!!! this was like the last thing on earth that id expect from shane i mean really? i had never asked or wondered for that matter what kind of a future we were going to have together i just went with the flow. i never imagined that Shane my shane would love ME sssoooo much.i mean i felt that way about Him but wow i never would have thought that words so simple words could ever have such an impact on someones life. but here i was staring at the man of my dreams open mouthed and gaping at a guy because he perposed???!!!!!

just as i decided i should close my mouth shane started stirring again this time he hugged me into him shaping his body so it could wrap around mine and he buried his face in my hair

then shane was leaning down peering at my face noticing that i was awake he said"good morning gorgious"

i smiled at him and said "why good morning to you too"  
i was trying to figure out what to say about his sleep talking or if i should say anything at all when he said

so how did you sleep?  
okay i said andyou?  
oh I just slept prefectly!he said with a grin and he continued i dreamed about a girl.  
oh?i said teasingly and this say girl is she pretty?  
oh very much indeed he said

is she smart?i asked enjoying the game just the smartest person alive he said

does she have a name?  
yes what is her name?  
her name is Leslie Harks and she has a great surprisse today he said mysteriously oh she does now i said really wishing hed just have kept his sleep talking to himself now yes she does and its going to come right after a breakfast in bed he said getting up

really and it involves you moving?i said oh im afraid so but dont worry ill be right back

Oh how will i go on i said in fake agazization throwing my arms up "oh i think you will survive."he said pulling on pants and heading for the door mmmm... so perfectly happy shane's going to perpose,no vamps anywhere near here in rio de janerio the one vampire free place in all of brazil,yep this is just ok for me and right on cue in walked shane with a plate of soon to be forgottten french toast.  
"well i said that looks really im afraid that its going to go to waste."i pulled myself onto his lap and started kissing him he pulled away which with shane never happens

"les come on now i know you have ot be starving."he said pulling the the tray of french taost,a bagel,orange juice,and of course "i dont get it,i said speaking my thoughts aloud."why dont i barely ever see you eat?"i was svery curious about shane he is still after 3 years a complete mystery to me

"well les,he began remember back when i told you there was a lot of old ancient stuff about us shapshifters evovlving to humans useing..."he paused for a moment then looked at me and said "eat"


	2. Chapter 2

my dreams werent much but only now did i realize that dreaming big was key

and i thought i was asking for a lot!ha!

i wished for him and my little nudger and got him,forever,im strong enough not to be torn from his side ever again!,im his equal,my little nudger was safe,jacob didnt suffer,  
rose finally liked me,i had a super power,no newborn stage,no voltry...for now,i got to keep charlie in my life!!edward and me and renesmee and everyone else has forever together.

i picked up the rock and examined it.  
it was rainbow colored,and perfectly rounded.i was amazed by it and decided to wish that i had 5,000 dollors in my back pocket.  
and i reached back to find the money in my pocket,i didnt pause

"i wish that you couldnt twist my wishesd around including this now i wish i had unlimited wishes.  
now that thats done...i wish every homeless person found 100$ and spent it on food and that i had long hair down to my waist!"and instantly my hair grew i was amazed and thrilled.  
"i wish i had perfect a copy of my photo allbum,and of my earings,and that my mother got her life on track and got a good job,i wish that when i leave no one will here will remember that my nails went just past my fingers,and that i was a vampire just like the cullens and that my power was cumpultion and fire, and i wish that i coluld see into my subconcies to see what i really wanted my name to be,i wish my thirst wasnt too bad and that i skip newborn stage,and that my eyes were already gold,and that my hair was thicker,and that i had an ipod touch in my back pocket with all my favorite songs on it,with a silver phone like the cullens have with all thier numbers programed in it,i wish the cullens were real and so were all the other vampires and that every thing in the book happend in real life and that no one puts two and two together.  
i wish that my mind was sort of private from edward when i wanted it to be,and that my memories of all that was blocked that i couldnt remeber any of that or my wishing of it being blocked i wish that i looked like i was 17 and that i was drop dead georgious and that i had a very low ego and that i was more humble and self conciess but not as much as bella,  
i wish that leah found seth stuck we moved to new york.  
i wish that the econemy got better and that the cullens were in forks washinton and that alice didnt see me till i see her and that its just before the voltry come and shes gone to look for nuhaul i wish i new how to find him and that i ran right into alice and showed her the way.

i took off and found alice

"hey alice!"i yelled running toward her at light speed she grew confused and tried to look towards the future uncomprehending why she didnt see me comeing.  
jasper reacted defensivly putting himself infront of alice reading my emotional climate.i rolled my eyes "come on guys we dotn have much time if we want to make it in time we have to move!il explain on the way."i said then we all took off me leading the way and talking at the same speed that i was running at.

"so in conclusion,i found a wishing rock i tried to wish to prevent irina from comeing so soon at all but,by that time i had already wished you guys were real and that is was about this time anyway i was too late and the rock said time travel wasnt an instead i wished to find nuhaul another hybryd and ya. so of ya my name is audrie/arieal/brooke and i brought the wishing rock but i have to say the wish becasue its voioce activa'tedand ya.i know everything about you guys,i cant see the future jasper,and i know your trying to get me to relax but im too hyped up on finally meeting you guys!and renesmee!oh god i cant wait,oh by the way she will be oh about 17 in 6 years and then freeze in hmm oh ya the reason i know so much about you guys is because well your sort of a um legend to my um creator and um i know about renesmee because carlisle came and found maggie a close friend of she filled me in

oh speaking of i said bella's sheild is awsome!she can shield every one jasper your going to get hell from bella when you get certain that your going to give j jenks a heart attackoh and alice um be prepaired because bella''s going to let youj have it to shes ben convinced they wer all going to die yadda yadda and i pulled them into a huge hug.

you have no idea what this means to me right now!:at thier confused as hell expressions i said "edward will explain later"  
jasper was confused and still didnt trust me.

"come on jaz,i mean no harm to you or alice i just want to be apart of your family and help renesmee. oh um it shouldnt be long now.

jaz wasnt totaly convinced but didnt protest anything.

we found nuhaul

"why dont you join us alice."said edward

"alice "alice"  
"alice"  
"alice....'

we came into the clearing and i took in the situation pretty much what the book said.  
hey edward il explain later...i thought

blah blah blah

at home

"so adrie/arieal why dont you tell us aobut your selves."edward said suriousity burning in his eyes "ok well this is the truth and dont think im crazy or anything ok.i wairned them

i come from a differnt universe where you guys are all a book written by stephenie myer its a four book series and its a huge hit!im not kidding it was on the new all over magazines!the name of the first book was twilight its in bella's pov and it tells how her and edward fell in love and everything and james and then in new moon where edward left and there were huge debates about team edward and team some people wanted bella to end up with jacob but i always wanted team edward.  
all the way and ya then in eclipse oh hey bella ive been dying can i see your ring and charm braclet?"i asked pleading she showed me and it was beautiful!  
"wow anywho in eclipse and then in breaking dawn where we are now in the beging with bella's little dont worry edward stephenie didnt go into any detail with you two on your honey moon she left off right after you said that you couldnt call the moon beautifull with bella standing right there.  
then i chuckled feathers ha ha and then as soon as bella called rosalie it broke off and was is jacob's pov it started right when you woke up at home and paul was in your living room eating doriteos and you broke his nose and then went down to the beach and saw quil and claire oh she is so cute!and then when you came here to try to....i broke off staring at bella anyway yadda yadda then the placenta broke and oh by the way bella i am so proud of you i was like reading that part and.....anyway when you woke up and then went hunting and ya then alices vision.

then irina the blah blah blah questions?"i asked

"why was i suddenly shuved out of your head?"edward asked me

"oh ya well you know that wishing rock that allowed me to get here oh by the way rosalie i askd it to and the next time you and emmet....youll be pregnate oh and i asked it to check the future and its ok the voltry wont come again and just in case i brought thr rock with me though its voice activated i can wish for and alice here i tosed her a bottle of pain killers i wiped up non empty ing

"thanks! audrie/aarieal" she said and took one

oh and um edward i wished it to allow me to throw you out of my head as i please." i said

"intresting."he responded deep in thought

"audrie?arieal "bella asked i looked at her"could you tell me renesmee's future?"she asked me in a small voice "you know bella it is so wierd being here and not inside your head!"i said "oh and she will grow for 6 more years and then freeze at age 17 and noit age ever again.i said with a smile she smiled back

"and could you explain your powers to me?"asked edward

"oh ya i have a mind power its called compultion and it allows me to get inside peoples heads and see what they are thinking,by the way bella i cant even get passed your shield!  
and its very frustratiing but i dont have to use complution on you no ill just borrow edwards eyes.i said grinning at her her eyes grew huge

"how do you know that?"she demanded "i told you in all the books it was in your point of view andyou are sooo lucky im not into blackmail,and that was a very freaky dream!oh and edward i turned on him and glared

"you sir i know you punish yourself for this buti had to read about it and i cried for two days after reading new moon!it would have been longer but thats how long it took me to read it and then you came back and ya,oh right power,well i can tell what your thinking and stay in my head or go into yours and see throught your eyes and make you do things like if you were going to punch me i could make you forget what you were going to to do or why or just make you not want to do it and i hold the element of fire it is so kool!i said and suddenly i raised my hand and a flame was balenced in the middle of my palim i can like make my whole body coverd in flames or throw flame balls or make a huge force field of fire around something ect."

"umanything else?"i asked

"what exactly did you hear?"asked bella looking horrifyed "well every one of your thought that youve had since you moved to fork untill now is in these three books ."i said shooting warning glances at edward but i didnt bring new moon.i said i memorized it well all of them but i woluldnt do that to you bella."i said "thank you."she said edward was frustrated "edward."if you ever really wanted to see it you could have asked jacob when he hated you i was not about to put you and bella both through that.  
and um daddaddda oh ya! you i glared at edward "i swear to god what youd did brought pain and grief to millions back home!i know you couldnt car less about them but im explaining the pain they felt was the pain bella felt and if any one here does anything like that i will personally burn them alive!"i said "oh ya um bella i really feel just so odd not being in your head!!! its just so wierd!!!!!"  
"um anythng else what does everyone want?"

"hold it."said edward "i want to see these books he looked at bella "um well uh since i have bella screaming at me to let her see them first i think thats only fair having hr thoughts laid out for everyone to see.

"thank you."bella said to me "and bella?"i asked hestatly she looked at me " sorry for all thats happend but could we try to be friends?"i asked her handing her twilight,eclipse and breaking dawn

"uh ya id like that."she said eyes going wide as she read

"bella?"she asked "yes?'i askd "destroy these!"she threw them at me and then stormed off renesmee in jacobs arms

"i knew this would happen if i brought themi said she hates me and i sisterly fell in love with her and couldnt bare to leave them all behind!memorized ot not!"i hung my head low

edward tried to comfort me but i held up my hand "go to her."ill destroy these."i sadi glumly i got up and went out the back door.

i knew this would happen !!! much as id hoped otherwise !i sighed oh well i guess im still a vampire at least i didnt belong here,i didnt belong anywhere,oh well it was funwhileit lasted.

i had gone a few feet from the river when suddenly jasper was beside me i turned to look at him and his eyes were so worried "can i help you?" i asked him

"audrie/arieal you are so heart broken and dissapointed and and i cant describe the pain your feeling and bella's pain my god! how could you read that!?and not like try to committ suicde?"  
he asked me

i shrugged"it was good and i couldnt put it down,oh and its not your fault your the weakess vegiterien and if you want i can wish that away form you and make animal blood mmroe appealing."i offered he nodded "i wish animal blood was mote apealing to jasper and that he wasnt as tempted by human blood."i opend my eyes to see him staringa t me,  
"what?"i asekd him

"oh nothing your just so interesteing to read you get some odd combonation of emotions its very interesting."  
i sighed "i really wish i could stay."i said longing clear in my voice "why dont you?"he asked me "you havent been in bella's head like i have,"i smirked "i know her well enough that with me knowing everything there is to know about her she wont like me for at least a few centuries."i sighed again "and even i knew what she was thinking when she was pregnate and i wasnt even in her head! the only part i couldnt understand was that she could live with the pain she caused him but not the pain she caused her?"

"im sorry audrie but you lost me."said jasper very confused

"just trying to figure out bella and renesmee and edward."i said "still not found yet."said jasper

"bella loves edward more than life,but she could live with his pain and the knolage that she had caused the reason for that is because she thought that renesmee would be worth it all in the end."i said still sort of confused

"i am utterly and completly lost."said jasper "sorry jasper its hard to explain,but i knew i shouldnt have brought the just....i love was hard enough to leave new moon i knew bella would hate me for forever if i brought it."

"you know audrie?your very fascinating."said jasper

"funny they said the same thing when i was human."i said

he laughed"ha!"

"i think i might need to go now,at least for a while."i said sadly "you really did fall in love with you?"jasper asked

"ya i guess i did."i laughed "well i hope i get to see you again,jasper."i said

"dont leave."he siad "i have to jasper."i said ill come back one day but i need to get rid of theses before i do,and im not ready to say good bye yet."i said looking down

"well good bye for now."he said "same here."i smiled at him then ran

i think ill go to deneli i thought to myself.

i began running north.

as i grew close i paused to say a last good bye to my books and then set them on fire watching as they slowly i could have cried i would have.

i got there and met up with carmen.

"hello."i said extending my hand to her.

"why hello there?"she said forming the words like a question "im audrie"i said "and your carmen."i said "why you know my friends carlise and his family?"she asked me "why yes i do." i replied 


	3. Chapter 3

leslie is 19 years old and she is on the run from vampires see she was an expirement with them they wanted to know what would happen if a vampire and a mortal had offspring and audrie is the test run once she was off her mothers milk her mother zeila didnt want to give up her only ever child to testing so she sent little audrie off on her own when she was 4months old to a orphanage where she lived till she was 7 and learned she was differnt than other children and decided to try to find her real mother and father in which she found out why she was dumped at the orphanege and made a run for it so she so far has:super strength,a craving for blood yet controlible except when straving can eat human food but not very appealing,super sight and smell not hearing though,audrie stopped aging the second she found out what she was,audrie can blow stuff up too-so ya oh and theres this one guy he is a shapeshifter his name is shane and he can turn into a tiger and he helps audrie when she gets caught by her evil aunt 


	4. Chapter 4

malice and aumeron now its aumeron's pov or malice's pov but aumeron is her guardien angel and on the night where malice goes to a party the night before her 17th birthday and her boyfriend tyler tries to rape her aumeron comes and takes her or kidnappes her see when she was two aumeron and seth and julie went on a raid to kill malice and her parents she was aumeron's priority because since human targets are helpless as audults and more helpless as infents mother nature helped the babies out a little by giving babies the ability to kill a vampire just by making a sound like talking or laughing or even crying now crying is most powerfull and this lasts until the infent is 5 so ya aumeron has to silence the baby without hurting it but malice was asleep when this took place and just when hes about to touch her she wakes up and he freezes she looks straight into his eyes for 4 whole seconds before she goes back to sleep but that four second s was enough and in those four seconds aumerons whole world changed forever because looking into those beautiful pure blue eyes aumeron and malice imprinted.  
so back to the present tyler wants to have his way she refuses he grabs her arm and aumeron brusts in through a window grabs malice and heads out trying hard not to go back and kil tyler he takes malice back to texas and explains every thing to her about the imprint and everything but she doesnt return her love hes devastated bla bla bla

OR malice pov and aumeron kidnapes her on her 17th birthday and imprints with her right after they open the bag in texas .  
or malice pov but imprint back when 2 and guardien til 17 kidnaps her because danger comeing there and he wants to protect her she no love back and demands to be taken home at once once shes certain he wont hurt her he said but agrees to once the danger vamp leaves and in that time the vamp jason/jasper goes there for malice and he gets her when aumeron is out "feeding"  
when julie is suppose to be watching her well he gets by her by telling story bout seth in tgrouble yaddda yaddda yadddda and takes malice for himself but just before he drinks aumeron comes and kills him and malice finally gets a hold of thier imprint and loves him back the only problem is does she love him enough to become a vampire and give up her life?because the imprint wil take time to fully take into affect he will kill himeself if that would make her happy but would she give up her llife for him?  
only time will tell.... well thats imprintation next is malice pov she dont know if vamp yet but the imprint getting stronger and she loves him even more but she still doesnt know if immortality is a price she can pay hes torn between making her happy and her being dead he cant bring himeself to do it to her wether she wants it or not but he wont let her leave him so instead he and seth and julie become transfer students at bellview high and malice and aumeron start dateing tyler gets pissed and wont stop till malice is his again and so he challenges aumeron to a fight they gett outside and malice takes one look at aumeron and KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the imprint hits her full blast so intensly hard that aumeron is so caught up in it he doesnt relise that he is suppose to be fighting and tyler gets in a good hit that knocks aumeron back into reality with a smile on his face malice gets slammed back into reality too and is so pissed off that tyler is trying to hurt aumeron that she walks straight up tro him and pulls her arm back and lets it swing full strengnth into tylers grinning face theres a cracking sound and then tylers up and bouncing around going oh 


	5. Chapter 5

a lifetime for words yet none come to mind to describe how i feel about you malice how much i care for you and love you and the need for your saftey and just how unbarable it was to stay away for so long and how relieved i am to have you in my arms and look at you 17 wow i know most people would say you grew up to fast but for me you didnt grow up fast enough i just there arent words for my feelings for you and how much i am grateful that it didnt destroy you to be away from me 


	6. Chapter 6

The brooke porter

chapter 1 :new

i still cant belive you actually did IT!!!!i giggled ya me either. sheri replied i still say it was a little stated but i do love said matter of factly doesnt everybody say that though?i asked still you guys have only been together for 1 year. kate stated i know but im telling you he is the One. the one that im going to be with forever.i have absoluty no idea how the hell i know but i do i can just feel it. the whole love at first sight thing its really amazing!  
still i just...

hey whos that?i asked really hoping to break up their little squabbling i think thats the new girl ummm shoot i cant remember her name. sheri said i think its supplied lets go say hi.i said ok watev

hi there i said smiling my best sweet smile hi do you need help finding your next class?  
actually that would be really nice of you my names shoot i really got to start introducing sheri first because as always the people like me till they hear my name then as always their expressions get all scared and well ya i mean who knew that my name also meant terrible disater?  
um im sheri.  
ya and im kate.  
my name's summer.  
pleased to meet you summer.i said trying to make a better impression than what my name implyed

so what class do you have next?  
umm i think....lunch.  
great we can tell you everything you need to know about bellview high that there is to know. the three of us,sheri said geustering to me and kate,are the core of the school as you will soon find out.

bbbrrrrriiiinnnnnggggg!  
lets eat!

speggettii yum!i exclaimed

so summer i heard you are from it like there?kate asked it rains her short reply

ok summer time to get to said ok malice is The queen around your on her good side you will be popular course malice is like on everybodys good side but at summers confused look sheri went into detail.

what i mean is malice has tyes to everybody, for example:malce is dating star soccer player tristen hoffmen so shes in with the jocks,her cousin who is a fresmen ,ali,is dating the linebacker jess leezear so all the jocks are taken care of,i am dating a nerd and i mean that in the nicest way possible because austin .,kate is dateing a stoner no offence sheri added at a glance from kate,and we are all in the:pep club,cheer squad,newspapper,and last but not least the thats basically everybody.

i watched with a gilty smugness of summers expression.

and,sheri continued,tommarro is malices 17th finished with a grin summer's only responce.

!!!!!!

what class do yo have next? i asked ummm i think trigaonetry.  
thats my next said great then unless we bump into each other later how bout we all meet up at my place after school k?  
youl have to show me where you said ill tex you directions during history,what are your digits?  
oh hey we gotta said looking up at the clock.  
k bye.  
bye

so what do you think?i asked bout what?sheri asked innocently come on we both know how you judge people unfairly. i told her well she seems nice,but if you look close enough you can see how nervous she was it was like she was being said with high emphasis i gave her a stern look that said well you kind of were interrogating her but im pretty sure sheri ingnored it

anyway are you sure you want her at your party i mean you just met said thats exactly why i invited her i want to get to know her better.i said

still somethings wrong with her i can just feel it.  
i think your over reacting.i said,but this tiny voice at the back of my head whisperd "what if sheri is right?what if there is something wrong with summer?"i told that voice to be quiet,then more apporpreatly i thought why the hell was i getting so over stressed with something sheri said about someone i dont even really know?

uggg!i need a coffee i told sheri i think theres a starbucks vending machine around the corner but hurry i think the bells gunna ring soon.

i just needed a break a quick coffee and then back to aunt says i drink way too much coffee but i think she doesnt drink enough i dont know how anybody could get through a full day with no i just grabbed my coffee cup out of the machine when it hit me.i dont know exactly what It was but i knew it wasnt good.

hey sheri?  
ya.  
do you feel that?i asked trying to keep a strange sence of panick from my voice feel what?  
i didnt know how to explain it so i chose the easy lets go

once history ended i had only two more classes before the weekend,and my party so naturatly i was pretty jumpy and jumpy plus biology plus caffine equals trouble which started at about the same time that tristen supprised me from behind hey malice he said at the same time he put a hand on my shoulder i have no idea why i did it but as soon as he put that hand on me i had a very bad feeling and did a quick spin and almost knocked him on his back before my sences returned and i striaghtned and helped him up

what was that he asked a little irritation in his voice nothing i dont know i said whatever it was it was scary so are you excited he said of course i said smileing he grinned at me well hey do you want to go to a party tonight at my friend joshes house?he asked non chalantly um sure i said kool i pick u up at around 10 k i said i gotta go sheri and kate and that new girl summer are coming over you already got to her?he asked his eyebrows shooting up well ya i said getting into my car (a nice little lexus)

-as we entered his supposed friends house i got a bad feeling i have no idea why but i didnt like it and wasent to thrilled to find out why i had it

tristen led me upstairs past the other party goers into a bed room um why are we in here? i asked to do this he said pulling my lips up into a kiss he leaned me back over the bed and started kissing along my jawline,down my neck,across my shirt line,and oh! l oh!!OH!!!!!!!!!!! to far i thought frantically as he started to pull on my shirt i made my decission i pushed his face back to look him into the eyes and said "stop"coldly and precisly "whatever,he said,knew this would happen oh seemed to be muttering to himsself now as he straitend and reached nder the bed for something

i sat up and was unwrinkleing my shirt when i looked up to see tristen staring at me with a spark of some kind in his eye

"tristen?are you alright?"i asked hesitively "oh IM fine he saidtaking a swig of a bottle of whiskey,but im afriad that you,malice,are going to have to do something for me."  
i looked at him confused "hmm,he sighed,malice look at me im the best soccer player in the whole school im suppose to score.i have waited patiently and now im tired of it ok?  
i dont want to do this but you leave me no other option.  
i still wasnt comprehending what he was saying so he went on "malice,you are the hottest girl in school,i am the hottest guy in school,we are dating,if you add all of those together in a guys mind then you would get what im talking about but anyway,malice im done with waiting and wether you say yes or not im through with waiting!"he said then all of a suddenhe pushed me back on the bed and was kissing me and suddenly he flipped me and my hands were being tied together

i suddenly got it oh my god!! i could not believe him!! he was going to.... to...... oh my god!!! i was abruptly filled with fear

i did the only thing i could think of so of course i screamed bloody murder......for precisly 4 seconds before tristen's hand clamped over my mouth and whispered no one's going to hear any more screams coming from you tronight he said

and in that moment i had no idea who he was not my was not the boy whod held me and kissed me and who loved me.  
and more importantly this was not the boy i loved. nope

i was hyperventalating now his hands were trying to pull down my shirt(kind of hard with my hands tied behind my back)  
he just about got it when i heard glass shatter and tristen pull back

"if you know whats good for you,you will leave this room while you still have a choice."said a deep menicing voice "hey this is private get the hell out of here." said tristen "you will get out of here before i disassemble your arms and legs from your body." said the menacing voice

i tried to turn to see who my savoir was but suddenly i felt pain in my head and then blackness pulled over me

i awoke in a daze.  
disorenented i sat up and looked at my unfamilar surroundings and suddenly the nights events came flashing back on me so fast i nearly toppled over

"good morning." a unrecognisable voice said comeing from behind me i turned to look and saw him

he was standing there just staring at me i had no idea who he was and i was going to find out

"hi" i said there was something about him that was kind of familar "hello."he resonded "where am i ."i asked "texas."  
my eyebrows shot up high!!! "what!! what do you mean im in texas!! who are you? why am here?what happend to tristen?"he didnt like even the mention of his name i was so mad right now!! "well first off you are in texas because i brought you here,and i brought you here becasue i dont want you to ever be in the same state as tristen hoffeman,he spit his name,ever again! he composed himsself and then went on i am aumeron and tristen is still alive his eyes narrowed and in california"  
now how about some breakfasst? he asked just as my stomach grumbled

'ok look you need to take me back to my aunt and !! i added "im sorry malice but i cant do that."he said addressing me by my name "why not?and how did you know where i was?how did you know my name?????"

'all of you questions will be answerd in time."was his answer and he left the room just like that as if this was perfectly normal what in the world?

i decided to follow him only because i was starving

i left the room into a had nothing on the walls which were a bare white like the floor i past a few doors on my way to an opening that i took to be the living room which too had no hints to stay anyone lived here it was bare nothing was in it just more white hmmm.  
he then led me to i took to be the kitchen it at least had a fridge and a counter and lol and behold an oven so that was something

he reached in the fridge and i couldnt believe it he took out a roll of cinimen buns!! my absolut fav!!! he put them in the oven set the timer and then turned to me

he just stared at me i couldnt understand the look he gave me it looked like the look my aunt gives my cousin adorition wierd

it just occured to me that when he said that he couldnt take me home he meant fear surrged through me

i couldnt take his staring so i tried to distract him"why am i here?"it worked

his expression changed soften"malice dont you already know?"  
'what?"i asked him i mean if he wanted money i could give him money but what did he mean "malice malice malice. dont you know who i am?"his voice turned pleading "no,and how do you know my name?"  
'he sighed malice? you honestly do not recognize me?"  
i shook my head i was positive i had never seen his face before

his brow furrowed deep in thought

dddiiiinnnnngggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

cinimen buns were done

he reached over and took out the pan with his bare hands!

"omg!! what are you doing? your going to burn yourself!!"

he chuckled "malice there is much to be learned "  
he said giving me a bun

i chewed deep in thought there was something abou him but i couldnt put my finger on it

so malice why dont you follow me and well get some things straightend out" he said leding me to a door that oppened out into a garadge which held a very nice looking car i had no idea what it was though

he caught my stare its a viper malice

well we got in the black viper and he drove us around i took advatage of his silence

"how did you find me when tristen,i shuddered,  
"malice that wuestion will be answered along with others when we get to where were going"  
"okay?"i said questionally well wharever oh crap "hey wait today is my birthday! what are aunt sussan and uncle mark thinking!!!??? oh god they must be worried sick!! you have to take me home now!!!" i was near hysteria

"malice when we get here youll understand why i am unable to do that."i said hands tightening on the steering wheel " 


	7. Chapter 7

i lay down in bed,closing my eyes thinking of presents oh what a surprise!  
im crossing my fingers,wishing with all my might ive been waiting so long for this one speical night.  
my hearts so loud,i barley hear a sounding of hoofs,belonging to SANTA'S REINDEER!  
im stunned for a moment,but a moment is all i spring out of bed and run down the hall i stop at the stairs and peek down below search for the tree so pretty lights aglow and its there that i spot,a man dressed in red with a bundle of toys and a jolly filled head i sprang up from my spot and down without a pause for i knew that i had just spotted mr santa clause he winked at me with a look of which that i know and disapeard from sight with a ho ho ho and there under the tree were presents galore all shapes in all sizes and many many more!  
i hurried to grab one but froze in mid air for i heard something behind me and turned to her stare for there stood mom the word mad isnt half i ran to her arms and started to laugh i told her the tale,of my wonderous sight but she just laughed and told me good night and so here i am all these years later telling my tale to all you believers makeing sure magic never fails 


	8. Chapter 8

in the first book its aumeron's pov and he is searching for malice,what he doesnt know though is that she is the same child he left to grow up 15 years usually kept tabs on those he lets go but he.... got :julie met seth.

he searching for her and he finds her he never gets a close look though. he enrolled in her school the monday before the saturday that was her 17th birthday.

then on her birthday A he kidnaps her in her room or B the night before her birthday tristen tries to rape her and aumeron kidnaps her there she awakes in a bag in a car,on her way to new york.

most of the book takes place on the caar ride,seth really wants to see her like a bedtime story to him,he is such a child!really he was only16 in human years then add another 15 years after he was changed into a vampire and compare that to my 150 years he was a baby.

well julie absolutly adores her! and really wants aumeron to change her! but aumeron wants her bad that he wants to take her now.

to change they have to bite and leave enough blood so that the heart can pump venom to the enitre hard for the vampires but not impossible as for the human well immortality venom also gets pumed into the brain and while the venom does its magic it destroys most of the brain and all the unused space to make room for everything else including your thirst rate depends on age and your blah blah anywho while your brain gets fryed you basically shut down and go to hell im not joking it is hell because there is nothing you can do you except sit back and enjoy nothingness and pain as you endured the feeling equivelebt to having bleach being poured into your brain.

so its the ride they take malice out of the bag and she sits on the seat by julie,with the blindfold on.  
they get to new york and she knows most nothing about get there and hang for a bit then aumeron takes the blindfold off and BAM!!!! they imprint!  
this changes things.

they are getting settled why she no imprint? then bam jasper and ya

then in book two omg aumeron dies!!!! but ya hes dead and malice finds out and the imprint come back and she enters spirit worl place and finds his lost soul because being a vampire god and satin dont know where he belongs thats why they give them immortality because they dont know what to do to them after death.

so ya she finds him and tries to bring him back but he cants see her soul she isnt lost 


	9. Chapter 9

a life ful of wonder as thy paths cross youve never met and yet there is nothing you dont know about the other who isnt taking away their staring gaze thats swept you off of your feet because of her beautifull eyes!those gorgeous eyes! oh how precise and precious they are those beautiful sparkleing glittering genuine eyes so perfect and abnormally wonderfully loving eyes with their deep dark pooling mysterious yet open crystal blue eyes that are so aluring and delecate and yet so dangerous and sharp the tales those eyes have told me so wonderful and romantic and so fragile and depressing that i shun anyone who dares make this angel cry and especially once they meet him oh yes a darling little thing really so much love and passion those two were ment for each other yes they will make a fine cupple and all this i got from one little look into her eyes for only a seconds glance

which is why i barely ever go out in public these days ! unfortunatly i had buisness to attend to i was on my way to go see my old friend Jenks its been too long and he will be upset so i had to stop and buy him a mocha mygod he was so studious lately yet another of his fazes i supposed with every assinment and every new name he chose a new personality this time around he was mr henry jenks a studious buisness man who likes punctually and a nice hot mocha

my current life assinment was a high school freak who never looks up from her book even when the teacher demands her put it away and listen to her all that "Katie" as her current name was all that she did was ignore her and when she was sent to the principle she took her book with her never looked up and managed to avoid multiple tripping attemtps and then had a nice long talk to the principle about whyu she wouldnt look him in the eye when he talked to me and once that was done with i went and had a nice chat with the schools shrink and after a while they just didnt bother with me any more the thing that always bothered my teachers though was the fact that i always got 100% on everything they tried to blame it on cheating or stealing test answers but no one could prove it

of course all the kids steered away from me well all but two guys one gay /josh/the other a stalker/zach/ who for some reason werent un nerved at my no looky thing wierd but what ever its not like i really belonged at this stupid high school i was here undercover to well basically find a girl by the name of tabithia and well kidnap her and bring her to jasper who will then turn her into my side kick i was hoping that she would be a vampire or another shape shifter like me i can turn into a cheetah 


	10. Chapter 10

as i walked along my everyday route and searched through the souls of the trees around me i came across a group of teenagers.i was curious about why they were on my path and whispered to the wind to carry their words back to me. once i could hear them i almost doubled over in laughter at what they my god,i thought,  
what absolute idiots! these idiots are pretending to be a "coven". ha! as if nyx wouldeven thin k to choose these idiots!  
lets see how much they truley believe in their silly magic tricks after im through with them.

i walked into their veiw of sight

this geek looked me in the eye and said "how dare you come upon our gathering and interupt our circle." i stared at him for a moment humans were so.....odd up close "what are you trying to do burn down the pretty forest?"

he stared at me incredulas then spoke out "a curse lay upon you nonbeliever i pray to archemeadis to punis you for your ignoronce and.  
"you people need to put out those candles!what if one tipped over and the forest caught fire???"

"surely thou ingnorant mortal knoweth nothing ofith our powers!"he was just speaking jibberish now "you need to put out those candles!how do you not understand?matty said not to ever light candles without a grown up there."i warned them the trees here were worried that they would be burned.  
how they could just sit there with a fire hazared raoming freely?

"well sssorrryyyy!! if i feel just a little bit old enough not to need mommy around all the your just a wittle kid."  
"hurt washed and swireld in my heart at his words i didnt need mommy i needed matty 


	11. Chapter 11

i was awakend abruptly by something as i tried to figure out what it was i heard a noise that was probably the reason for my wakeing

it was a wierd noise like as though someone was trying to scratch steel on sandpapper as it grew louder i coverd my ears with my hands only to find that it made no difference the sound was so loud

what the hell is that? i wondered suddenly my door was being wrenched open and a man came forth out of the shadows i didnt even have time to scream to yell for help i only had time to blink.

and then i was dead.

i didnt realise i was dead for some time after it happend not till the man said "get the body and bury it "  
his words confused me at first,then i looked down....and i saw...me?

how can this be i had wondered what happend?

the man whom i had never seen before then looked at me and said "come"

of course i followed him what else could i have done? 


	12. Chapter 12

im watching over the mountains and waiting for the sun to rise up and declare that i am still alive for another day.  
that was what life on the run was all about,useing precious time to enjoy the best things life has to offer.

like shane.i thought

i looked over to see shane still asleep turning over restlessly snoring away.i always thought that shane snoring was going to keep me up at night but as it turns out it was really the most comforting amazed me just like i amzed him. i never did quit figure out how i amazed him,he always refused to tell me saying that i would

i looked back towards the sun rise and just sat like that for hours untill shane awoke. that was an advantage on my part see my being have vampire meant i barely needed any sleep at all.i remember once testing to see how long i could go with out sleeping and turns out i could go 5 days!! 5 full days without sleeping 4 whole days without getting tierd that is pretty amazing to me

i heard a yawn and turned to see shane waking up i laid back pulling my arms in around him "good morning sleepy head."i whispered

he pulled my mouth back down to his and kissed me for a long while before he broke apartr and said "good morning to you too." 


	13. Chapter 13

vampire aumeron cole is going to kiddnapp malice myracel because of her blood thing a mabober and the book The Sincerus Kiddnapper its inside of aumeron's head as he kidnappes malice and imprints on her and turns into falling in love with her as the events in this mysterious tale unravels itself anciet secrets are known and trusts are broken all the while a frantic love makes itself known in the world malice once saw as so simple and the place she once called home turn out to be the very reason her parents were could malice love the man responcible for the end of her parents lives? How could she live with the knolwage that He wants to make her a killer who wants to kill her very dearest friend?as malice learns to answer these questions that swim in fornt of her eyes she also learns why she was born and what horrible secret the boy she grew up with kept from her the secret that kept her alive all this time the secret that aumeron would have saved her the horrors from knowing the one that defines humanity and the twisted spiral staircase with no hand rail that you try not to fall off of

and as the celing grows nearer and the steps you leave behind fall you try not to imagine why you exist or why your here or why the thing inside your head wont shut up that vile repulsive sponge that feeds off of your discomfort and feasts on your anger that thing that you try to get rid of but only succeed in feeding it off of your frustration how that thing dares to desturb your peace of unconcieceness i dont know but it does and there it creates your nightmares the thing indie you has a name and the thing inside you is named....your inter self i bet youve never heard of him/her have you? nopt thought so well inter self or IS is you inside you know that little voice inside your head that either tells you right or tells you wrong this vile creature is the reason for you this creature IS tells you what to do IS is your boss that guy you hate and gossip about and joke about him to your buddies and you know what? nope. well il tell vile repulsive little sponge is controlling you like your a frigging windup toy and You dont even know it!!! you dont even know your being controlled by a control freak!! now you might think I'M nuts for saying this but here is proof!when you go to the grocery store and think oh they wouldnt even care if i stole one little piece of IS is the one that tells you one of two things A or maybe they will and its not right and illegal or B ya theyll never !!!!!! the stupid sponge is controlling You and You dont even Know it you dumb-ass!!!! what are you a stupid ape??? What?you want me to get rid of the sponge? nope. not gunna happen. WHAT???? !!!!! You know. now my work here is DONE!!! get it? good. now go away. im serious. GGGEEETTT off of my property !!! go away listen to the sponge and go away there isnt anything you can do about the sponge its there allways has been always will be.  
the difference is Now you know.

anonomusly brooke porter age13 may 4 9:30 pm

a color for this moment would be green and red and light blue i have no idea what they mean but ya and 24 


	14. Chapter 14

brooke thinks that ever since she read twilight her eyes opend and like she thought we were her destiney and shes right,you dont know it but your not bella,  
what?of cours i am!  
nope your a host as brooke put it you were brain washed or something and forced to forget yourself then you thought you were y bella!

i knew right away but i didnt know what it meant! so i just went along for it to see what would happen what are you talking about edward

you arent who you think you are you are an alien who was injected into my bella's body and the reason brooke is here is becasue she is bella! you arent!  
what?her face became pain and i used all my strenght to not comfort her this wasnt bella i reminded myself

you are an alien and you are going home where you can remember yourself.i said and then i bent her neck forward and looked on the back and sure enough there was a little pink scar there and i ripped intoit and took out what appeard to be a ball of silver goo i carefully put it into a container and then swent out to fine the rocket id built i put the container in it put in the coordinates and off it went then i turned to see brooke and jasper she was excited and miss my old body but i think i can deal. she said

welcome home said and led me inside where i was knocked out and then i opend my eyes and saw his face.  
i was i was 100%me again.

"moring love."he said and i couldnt help myself,i launched myself at him.  
tackleing him to the ground and i pressed my lips to his.

it was odd to be bella.i just was me and edward still looked at me with adoring he kept reasuring me that i acted just like i used to and that stephenie was off.  
except about my reluctence of presents and self conciessness!

i didnt agree that i loved to drive fast and he could live with that but other wise i loved it!

except renesmee.i loved her yes,but i couldnt make myself feel motherly towards her,i felt as if i was taking bella's place and i couldnt call myself bella.

and this killed him because i knew he could see it too i wasnt bella i was brooke and bella was know how just know when it was right after she got back from doing christmas shopping.i remember because when she got back i could read her mind

we tried to puzzle through it.

one day it came to bam it came and i knew i was right bella was on earth back home!i knew i was i mean how could i not have seen this earlier!  
i went and found my rock.  
"i wish that bella cullen was here."i said when i opend my eyes i almost fainted.  
it was bella!  
"ohmigod bella!!!!!!" edward!!! "  
if i could have cried i would have.

"bella."edward breathed from behind me i stepped away and he hugged her and kissed her and just held her to him and refused to let go.

turns out bella only remembers going to see j and then now bam?

no idea?oh well!

it was a big family now it was bella and edwar jaz and alice and renesmee and jakob,rose hung at home wtih emmett and her little baby boy,joeseph and seth wasnt with us right now he was at home with leah and leah's boyfriend zackthey imprinted and so it all worked out i was the knew edward the one who was too good for i loved reading thier thoughts! it was so funny!

it turns out my destiney wasnt being bella it was finding her. 


	15. Chapter 15

why douth thy sun so sweet

brooke porter age 13

a river flows down its way every moment of every day it doesnt stop nor it sway any moment of any day it will stop and it will stay no moments of no days

aquire forgiveness allow friends attain love which will come none will stay but all will remain for on this day none will pass but already be there and the sun will always rise but never set 


	16. Chapter 16

one night and one more chance to make it right but its not gunna last you can cry you can bleed it wont make me shed a tear for you or for me for this town now orin 15 years

thank you now for all my pain its just weadness leaving my body one more minute is all you get untill i leave fore good it will stay in my heart untill the day i die that moment together where it was alright in my life of chaos and tradgedy for that time i wish to stay and live but we grow and learn from pain and loss that helps us to evolve for soemthing more what or who or where or when i do not know some believe god others nothing but what you believe youll be is where you will be not where you hope or want but where you deserve it could be hell for all i know but never the less its up to you and your thoughts not your actions actions speak louder than words but thoughs yell louder than actions quote by the lemer from the penguins of madagasgar" actions speak louder than words" says the leader then the lemer on a megaphone"and this speaks louder than action!'

but that is the truth just because you chose to rise above or crawl beneath it dosnt mean you didnt think about doing it if you think thats weakness and weakness is unaceptable

you could go around or jump over it,but its the ones that take it head on that win 


	17. Chapter 17

i just see no reason to keep moving no motivation that sticks nothing matters enough to keep me going i mean there are things i like but nothing i love nothing to keep me here and yet i cant go i dont know why i just cant its like there are invisible ties that are keeping me here ties that 


	18. Chapter 18

so maybe malie pov and like

as we pulled to the last and final stop my heart rate loud as a drum and it seemed as though julia stiffend like she could hear it.?odd

i heard the sliding door open and julia helped me out since i couldnt see.  
once my feet were on solid ground julia scooped me up into her arms.

"st.."i protested though it was useless "dont be silly malice you could trip and fall if i let you walk."she laughed hugh as kiddnappers go julia was definatly not the most "suck it up" one out there that was for sure.

she walked into a house thing,and brought me to a room,which i could not see.  
she set me down on a bed,so maybe a bedroom?and then spoke to aumeron who i had nto known was in the room in a hushed voice.

she then came over and sat by me and carfully almost hesitantly lifted my blindfold off my head.  
i blinked as my eyes grew accustomed to the surrounding darkness.

we were in a bedroom as i had guessed,the lights were off and there wasnt much furniture besides the bed just a desk and chair,which was occupied by seth,  
i assumed.

i blinked again seeing his face for the first time,he had long shaggy blonde hair and gerougious blue eyes that made mem want to cry, he was wearing a blue shirt,and lose jeans.  
i understood why julia had teased him about modleing on the way here....i looked to julia

she had short brown hair which fell delicatly around her face,and big round eyes that were a matching brown to her were huge at the moment as if she was in shock as i looked at her eyes i saw them travel to where i guessed aumeron was standing.

i turned to look at him and gasped when i did,for once i looked into his eyes i couldnt have looked away for the world,i was suddenly filled with a warming love.  
and it was just that i loved him.i had no reason to live i loved him so much it was almost unbarable excapt he made it bareable,i knew suddenly that he was mine and that i was his, we would always be together no matter what,that there was no force out there that could tear us apart.i didnt know why i was feeling this way and i didnt care not at i knew was how much i loved him.i knew all about him if i had known him for years.

he got up and came to me and put his arms around me pulling me towards him into a kiss.i moved my lips with his responding to his every movment with one of my own.

my hands grasped around his neck pulling me towards seemed just as eager and pushed me onto the bed.  
we rolled around stopping when i was on him kissing lips on my throat, suddenly there was a sharp pain in my neck.

bewilderd i broke away,one hand going instinctivley to my neck,when i pulled it back there was blood on it.  
confusion swept threw the?

he pulled me back down and started kissing me i was already gone deep into unconsceicness

i awoke in a happend?where am i?i sat up and looked around myself realizing i was in that one i was in yesterday.i replayed the scene in my head growing more confused by the minute.

i felt wierd hungry or thirsty but a sort of combination of the i couldnt place what i hungerd i felt strong.i was growing ancious and worried when the door in came aumeron.

i bounced up as soon as i saw him and was in his movment happend so fast that my head was spinning.  
he chuckeld down at me.  
"goodmorning to you too."he said bending down for a quick kiss.

but thats not what i wanted i pressed my lips to his eagerly and clutched my hands in his hairpulling myself closer.

i then ended it when my "hunger" exceeded and brows pulled together.  
"hungry are you?"he asked me i nodded

"alright then lets hunt shall we?"he asked his words confused me but i let him lead me down a hallway and towards a it was very dark thoguh i could see perfectly well, he looked down at me and smiled

"go for it malice."he told me my eyebrows drew together as i grew impossibly even more confused

he rolled his eyes adn led me to a house a little ways down the road he opend the front door like he owned the place and led me to another opend it and took me inside where a little boy who looked to be about 12 slept soundly.

he looked at me and i stared back still very confused.  
he sighed and then kneeled down by the boys bed

he pulled back the blanket and pushed the boys head to the side then pressed his lips to the boys first it looked like he was kissing the boy but then he pulled back to look at me and there was blood on his lips,and on the boys neck.

i stared at him in utter horror as he beckoned for me to join him.i started backing up.  
when aumeron stood up i turned and ran as fast as i was very fast.i ran out of the house down the street turned a coner and kept going at a blinding speed.  
i could hear aumeron behind me but i had a head start.

i ran into a forest.i continued to run till i no longer heard aumeron behind i slowed to a jog and finally stopped.

i sat down on a rock and pulled my knees up to my was that,that i had i just witnessed?what was aumeron?  
i was shivering as a realization hit me. it was the realization that i wanted to join him.  
i shiverd as the thought both revolted and intrigued me.i was distgusted with myself.  
what happend to me?what did aumeron do to that poor boy?is it the same thing that happend to me last night?  
my head was spinning and i decided i need to take a break. all this information at once wasnt a good thing.i stood up and ran in a random direction.  
as i ran i couldnt help but notice things about me. how i could see everything so much better though it must have been that middle of the night,for it was pitch black and yet i could see i could hear things id never had been able to hear before, i could hear clear out ot the town i ran from.i was also running extremely fast too.

these things i noticed worried i the same as aumeron?i didnt know.i didnt feel much different just faster,and more enhansed in my senses but other than that i felt like me.

i needed to talk to someone about this,there was no way to figure it out on my own.i was much to confused to think through anything straight.  
but who could i turn to?aunt susan and uncle mark? no theyd turn me over to a shrink who would define me as crazy,and that sure as hell wouldnt help.  
um what about sheri? no she may be my best friend but shes also the biggest mouth on the planet.

then i knew it.i knew who i would run to.  
i ran until i came to a town and found that i was in dallas texas.i found a map and started my run all the way back to cali.

how would i tell him?what would i tell him?i didnt know i was still very confused.i was also hungry,but i wouldnt dare do what aumeron way.

i saw a couple walking by as i studided the seemed so slow to my they were in a slow motion fact everthing was so slow.  
i saw a leaf falling in my pherial vision and turned to see it falling so slowly that i could have ran and caught it before it hit the ground though i was a good 200 feet away.

i turned back to the couple,they had stopped walking and were now sitting on a bench,i could see their lips moving so slowly i could reaad the clearly with no difficulty.  
he was saying "....nice out dont you think?"he asks "beautifull."is her reply "hailey?i i.....hailey, i love you." "oh robert,."she blubbers then burst out in tears."i love you too."  
then they start to kiss and i have to turn away.

its too much.i run and run without stopping,no matter how tempting,i run straaight to california.

as i came into city limits i slowed to a need to draw attaintion to myself.  
i still didnt no what to say when i reached his house.

i hopped up onto his porch roof,which was surrprisingly easy considering i jumped about 50 feeta high. and walked over to his bedroom window.  
i hesitated breifly while i considered what to do. 


	19. Chapter 19

a world full of hate a sea ful of love shich ever your fate is all the above

lyndia wants out she wants to be free she wants to get rid of everything especially me

through the day as you stall you pationatly wait for the taj mahal

walk and run over and around toward the sun til youve found the same ol thing from way back when the birds swould sing of mighty then

belly

twist and turn fforth thy fall not your concern wether i fall

condemed to the house mist to day nights alive as a mouse and youll stay string and strum friends laugh u look a bum and thats not the half

shh wuiet now no need to shed thoughs tears look inside and find out how to cancel all your fears

complications cease musical piece muster fluster cluster believe sleeve alieve lust thrust must blossem toss um

continue the path forgive but dont forget the feeling of rath that i wont let lest you return i shall not toy i will not learn i cant not enjoy

i love jakob glas. 


	20. Chapter 20

i turned off the water to my shower and reached for my i was out of my hot shower i looked over to the mirror expecting to see me kalisein hault but instead i saw the face uggg!! for the past 3 days i havent seen my face in the mirror i have no idea why and it is driving me nuts! i mean no one else noticed anything differnt about me am i going insane? the first time i noticed this i screamed and ran down stairs to my mom where she then promted me to look in the mirror where i still didnt see me yet she insisted that i hadnt changed that was the last time i talked to her about anything.

i just wished that i knew whose face this was or why this happend.

kalisein!! elizibeth shouted come on hurry up!!!

i grabed my clothes on brushed my short pixi like black hair which in the mirror was long and blonde and replaced my normal brown eyes with bright bright scarlett red ones and ran down the stairs and out the front door to lizz's blue camarro and we sped off to school

so did running late today have to do with staying at conner's house late last night? she asked her red hair covering her eyes so heavily i wondered how she saw the road at all 


	21. Chapter 21

MATT!!!!!!!!! i screamed purely terrifyed "alexis!!!"matt called urgently "Alexis!!!!!"  
"Matty!"i said with relief and joy,now theyre going to get it

"alexis? whats going on here?"matt said looking around and seeing me with my arms tied behind my back and blind folded with lord whatever behind me

"um excuse me,lord whatever said,but thou is not welcomed leave beforeth i,lord zelthar,curse you."  
"hey,matt said authortiy in his voice,you curse me?ha! go ahead i dare you but first im going to kick your but strait to hell and back.  
" it is my turn to laugh,ha!you thinketh you a mere mortal can kic.....

oooohhhh no he didnt he really shouldnt have said that matt is going to kill him

matt exploded!!!! "WHAT did you just call me?"

" i called you a im sorry your probably not familar with the term....."  
matt punshed him in the mouth so hard he couldnt finish his sentecne 


	22. Chapter 22

"and on that note", i said getting up "i have an apointment ."  
"oh. really? do you have to have to absolutly Haveta go?! malice pleading with me in such a way that if it wasnt a matter of her well being then there would be absolutly no way that i could have possibly said that was the case so

'i wish that i could i really do",there is no possible way that you could know how much i really wish i could never ever leave your side and that after so long of having to stay away i just get a high from your mere presents,"but i really do have to have to havto go i promise to come over as soon as im done"i said looking admirenly into her eyes

her eyebrows furrowed together as she probably was thinking of an ascuse to make me stay which was escuse enough in my case except that her future was at stake here

"malice you know that anything that you want is yours no matter the cost anything in the world annything as long as you were safe."  
she looked at me pleadingly one last time before she put on a smile that just broke my heart malice? she wouldnt look at me so i cupped her head in my hands and tilted it up to my eyes so that i could try to read what she was feeling.......but what i saw nearly destroyed me "mother of mercy! malice!! mygod !! malice its ok" i had taken one short glance at her tear stung face and in the next instant i had her in my arms and was soothing her and stroking her face promising to never leaaave her again.i already knew too well how seriously hard and physically painfull it was to be away from someone that you imprint on.i mean true love was one thing but to be imprinted is a whole other deal it was truley painful to be away from your mate. i should know after having to do so for 16 years!

malice malice its ok your ok im not going anywhere im staying right here your ok its ok.i kept repeating those words over and over again until she felt better and looked up into my eyes hers so ful of misery and yearning that i decided that she needed to come with me no matter what danger threatend her.  
because no matter what there was no way they would get past ME to get to HER i was so infurriated that i had causse malice so much distress that i would gladly crush anyone who even looked at her funny.

"you ok malice?' i asked prepairing mentally for what elane would think of my bringing her with me to see her.  
"im o o o k." she studderd trying hard yet failing to hide her sadness from me "malice... i started but she held up her hand "Aumeron." she gazed lovingly into my eyes "Aumeron I " but i knew shere she was going so i stopped her short "no malice I am sorry." this surrprised her "im so very sorry i know how hard it is to not be with you and i cant imagine what it could be like for there is any way that your pain can stop elane is the one to know and we have to see her today. I know how scared you must be about seeing her again,but if anyone even dared to think about harming you in any way today they would have to deal with me and i knew all fear had vanished from her by the way my voice had grown dark and vilent

i then looked at my watch and realized the time "malice we really have to go because i really rather having you alive and breathing and well not dead." i said this with perfected no chalant ness so she had no idea of the agont that i felt in saying those words

i then picked her up in my arms and ran to my viper and as soon as i made sure that she was buckled up i pushed the gas pedal so far that it lay flat against the floor.  
usually my unresponcible driving provoked a respnce from malice but not today she just wasnt all the way here i guessed.

i never could get how overly protective she was of me it seemed so irratonal my little malice who for some reason im lucky enough to be able to call MINE that just amazed me sometimes how she belonged to me.i looked over at her admirinly wishing despertly that we could just take off that i could drive us somewhere safe and she could be happy thats all that i need her happiness.

i looked over again and found her asleep she was adorable when she slept so child like all vulnerable and sweet and soft and gentle and oh how i yearned to just pull over and watch her sleep and stroke her hair to just spend eternity like that i would be the happiest man alive or rather the happiest vampire alive 


	23. Chapter 23

i want to b better than the rest of them i want to stand out i want to do something nno one else can do something that would make them want to lock me up and do tests on me i wouldnt let that happen but... 


	24. Chapter 24

i said no kaden why not he siad throuwing his arms up over his head give me one good reason why this isnt the perfect time for it firstly im not 18 2 we are in a car with leather interior not the most comfortable surface and c we are late for a party

i only said one reason he said rolling his eyes which is exactly why we arent doing it tonight aww come on babe youre going to be 18 like next week why are you so set against it?  
ok im not set against anything and you were the one who wanted to go partying tonight instead of cozy up together in my big deserted house so no pouting ok! sheesh!

whose house is this?i asked tyler's is he still going out with that liz chick?  
think so why?  
just wondering what ever

so 


	25. Chapter 25

one moment its fine

no lives on the line

but that changes instantly

crash bang boom

zing zan zoom

tears and blood are spilt

the flowers wilt

sorrounded by death

i wait for them to come around

fore if they dont i will drowned

in my own dispair

im crying and praying

and just like the saying

though shall ask and thou shall be answerd...just not in the way you expect

i see them all right

but learn with a fright

they are still dead

its their spirits i see

they are here because of me

they cant leave me behind

i tell them to go

but they shout No

i will miss them terribly

i tell them ill see them again

though i dont know when

its a good thing they didnt know it wont be able to happen


	26. Chapter 26

guess what,guess what,guess what????? did you guess yet? well you might have but your probably wrong so let me just tell you.  
the docter said i have ADOS.  
do you know what that stands for?  
it stands for attention disorder omg!  
shiny but i dont think i have...omg do you want to ride bikes????? 


	27. Chapter 27

seth!i yelled so irratated what? !! he hollard from the garadge where the hell is your wife! i yelld so out raged wish i knew i really could use an opinion on wether or not to buy this mustange its got 600 horse power and its tinted blu.  
i dont care about the fucking car seth! i need to know where the hell she is!! "geesh dont get all worked up!",seth said walking into the room wiping his hands on a rag "why the rush,wait did you find one?" he asked hed gotten me excited now" not just one seth i found 4 !!"  
"are you serious?!" 


	28. Chapter 28

and as her breath grew shallow a little unexplanitory satisfaction grew inside of me and i pulled her towards me deepening the kiss running my mouth along her jawline and was just about to lead her towards the couch knowing we wouldnt make it to the bedroom,when i remembered that we had company.  
"oh i said stepping away from malice yet not letting go completely

"oh! she said blushing and looking down at her shoes emmbarrisly

"sorry abou that scott i said pulling her closer,so 


	29. Chapter 29

malice and aumeron in imprintation desperation and

malice is kiddnapped by aumeron and they imprint but she doesnt like him she is in love with tristen 


	30. Chapter 30

so malice gets kiddnapped by aumeron who then imprints on her except theres one slight problem she doesnt love him see usually with imprints it works both ways like when you see the person then like pow!!! you knowe everything about each other and like fall in love instantly but since malice has that specal blood thing and shes suppose to be dead well the imprint backfires and she like really hates him and like shes really into her alomst fiacei tristen who goes about searching for her in which process he learns hes a witch so he skries for malice to bring her back and kill aumeron but malice is bond to aumeron by the one way imprint so she cant leave so tristen and malicce have to find a way to break the imprint but aumeron wont let them hes like ive waited 320 years for malice im not going to just give her up to be with a fucking witch! so theres a little relationship trouble with them and if you think thats bad just you wait because tristen tries to break the imprint by haveing him and malice sleep together ya not such a grand idea beacuse well aumeron gets kinda pissed when he finds out so ya 


	31. Chapter 31

and layded myself against him.

he pulled me close,unconciously,and i snuggled into him,smelling his .  
the way a man smells is a very important factor.i decided

logan had a very nice scent full of familiarity and welcomeness. i suggled closer still and inhaled deeply getting dizzy.

he sighed in his was so cute when he did that.

he opend his eyes then.

"good morning."i whispered "it is a very good morning."he said optimisically.

he held me tighter and kissed my hair.

i laughed quietly."and why is this morning so good?"i asked innocetly "well lets think here,im lieing on a very thin withthed couch,with a beautiful girl in my if that didnt count as a good morning i dont know what would."  
he said flashing my favorite bad boy smile

note to self:smile,also something to take into maybe i should write a book.

"mmm."i buried my face in his chest then tilted my head up to find his i did i put my arms around his neck.  
he grabbed my thins and pulled me on top of suited me just fine.i grabbed his hair and played with it

we kissed intensly and passionatly,pushing our selfs together till our two halfs made a whole.

i pulled away to look at just layed there gaazing into one anothers eyes.i could probably stare into these eyes held so many secrets,and yet told me beautifully gorgeous dark blue eyes.

"deep like the ocean,datk as the sea,when i look into your eyes i know you are only for me" i murmerd

"thats very taught you that?"  
"its inscripted inside my locket."i explained

he one on my planet didnt know who their parents was rule they thought it made it easier since we lose so many to the shadows,if we didnt know wether or not our child was good.

but,my parents wer gave me a locket with thier names in since that is against our code.

well adrien found hated was a "god" and he didnt know his parents and "i" a nobody did he well got angry and threw some god connections.  
and they ended up dead.

i was pulled back to the now when i heard a sleepy what?"from honey

"we could go somewhere a little more private."i suggested

he switched his grip on me and before i knew it he was carring me down the attic stairs.

we ended up in my room. 


	32. Chapter 32

i look up into the starry skie and wonder what it was like to be up there i mean most people would ask what would it be like to be a star but i am a star well a star on earth see my mom is the seventh seven sister star the one that isnt as bright as the others because she married a mortal aka my dad yep she had a kid and like every star has a prophecy and my prophecy was that i would be the next north star once polaris was out of orbit but poloris didnt want that to happen so he banished me to earth to live with my mortal dad in hopes dad wouldnt tell me all this stuff and keep it a secret to keep me safe well that didnt happen the way he wanted as soon as i was old enough to understand my dad told me who i was my birth right and that i would probably be getting a bunch of koolieo powers over the next cupple of years and that when i was old enough i would fufill my prophecy and take my birth right as the north star 


	33. Chapter 33

dad? hello? im home. any body here? i hollard in here alleisiaih!  
in where i yelld study!  
hey can kelsi come over for a while? i asked already knowing the answer as long as shes gone by super he yelled 


	34. Chapter 34

as the anger in\side me boiles i cant do it i just simply cant i need help i cant do it alone but at the same time i cant ask for help from anyuone i dont want to i dont want to have to explaine everything to someone i just i want out of this f ing place but 


	35. Chapter 35

ryla jonhson and logan hoffman so they go to school on the first day its kool and everything get invited to a party at lunch for the next day then ryla get the persuation thing and ya she passes out he says he takes her home and explains why he thinks they need to go home but she convinces him to stay as long as she gets more hope in her then next day she says she just blacked out and that the docters say it was because of the sudden cold to ehat change blah blah yadda yadda then she takes them to her house shows them around then they all go to the party and get drunk except ryla who cant get drunk she pretends ot drink blah blah blah then honey stays at ehr house and then the next day at school 


	36. Chapter 36

"oof!"i eclaimed as i rolled off of my bed onto the floor.i looked over to my alarm clock.6:45 it read man i needed to get moving.  
i threw my pillow at shayl,my roommate.

"hey"she protested "hey yourself,get moving."i said heading off to the bathroom.

ugh i rolled my shoulders and started the shower,i wonder how humans could stand warm water?it just seemed so bizzare to me since well i was an alien on neptune the water planet and since water is naturally cold well ya.

i turned off the water and got out.  
i got dressed lin my favorite dark blue long sleeved shirt and dark jeens onsomble,since we were in one of our many winter months here on neptuene.

my dark long brown hair was just fambulas this morning. i glared at all the knots in it and started detangleing the mess.  
when i was presentable i grabed my bag and went off to class,at the academy for the people without thier gifts yet.  
because in the galaxy beyond earths knoladge there was magic.

every planet (eccept earth) had its god,goddess,and god and goddessess in training. and each god or goddess had a specail power like the god neptune's power was water and the goddess nala his wife's power was compasion.(not all powers were offence someone had to have a heart otherwise the whole galaxy woulod be in tormoil)  
so just to keep the peace every member of each planet had a power they were never as powerfull as what the godds and goddess'ss had but they were pretty cool.

and mine hadnt come yet

i sighed as i got to combat training not everybody got powers we had to be useful in some that it was bad if you didnt get your just meant that you were meant to raise a family and produce rather than fight.

"hey hanagan" said jerIo coming up behind me.  
"hey"i said

"you ready for me to kick your ass?"  
"you wish"i said "can you blame me?i mean your a girl and yet your like the best fighter we have."  
"true."i said "is there no one to challange me?"i asked

we were still laughing when we got in the classroom

we went and took our seats just as Mr guileites came in the room a young man following looked to be in his early 20s "good moring have a special treat today."he said "this is sebastin fitrngitr,hes going to show us some tactics and skills that will extend you education a bit that being said who would like to go first?"

no one raised their hands "hmm no volenters? well then how about you hanagan?" 


	37. Chapter 37

my eyes flashed open.  
i stretched and got out of bed to go look out my had a nice view of blaketin high my private school.

it was snowing outside odd since it was only october here in montana.i watchedc the snowflakes dance in the the busy campus llife down below.  
one particular bright yellow jacket stood out amongst the rest as young claire-a-bell james scurried across campus held held high and that dumb smile on her had her perfect blonde hair in a perfect perky style.  
i disliked claire she was always happy and smiling,what was there to be happy about?and everybody liked her all the teachers thought she deserved As not like she didnt earn them as she was nice to everybody and always cared about what they drove me nuts.i mean why cant she be misrable like the rest of us?

it would sure as hell make my job easier.  
of course when is my job ever easy?working for hell they dont always take in your being the princess of darkness does have its benifetts.  
like high respect and power just for being it also gave me a lot of since i was just a princess i couldnt live like everyone else with their hearts in hell.i couldnt go around and blow things up or kill anything else fun,no i was stuck here.

i walked into the bathroom to stare at myself in the mirror.  
my long brown dark hair was messed up in a way that made it look good,my dark eyes had but just enough brown to keep them from being completely black had dark bags under them and my complection altogether made me look about as livly as a corpse.

after about 5 minutes of this the someone banged on the door

"cali! get out i need to take a shower!"my room mate diana shouted i walked over and opend the door to her 4 foot black hair and green eyes staring at me impationtly. 


	38. Chapter 38

I desend from those whose wisdom keep their lips seald for fear of being found out and used for personal ancestors are of the greatest creatures in all the universe.I use this term carefully because i live on the planet is my people's god,He holds the gift of water and His wife Nala holds the gift of rule over neptune,one of the four top planets who were involved in "the promise".what the promise is exactly is a well promise that states is that no people be they formed in man nor magic could ever harm a defenceless the humans inhabitanting the planet known as earth.  
All signed and none protested;this included:  
Neptune the god of water and his wife Nala goddess of compassion:no known heir

Saikia the goddess of fire and her husband akielia the god of temptation:kaiden the god of elements is their only heir though he is betrothed to a comoner they are notyet engaged even though she is with child[ whom the goddess of faith believes to be a son who will hold the gift of belief]/planet mercury

Verikai the goddess of truth and her husband josheua the god of judgement:heirs are alieshia goddess of knolage betrothed to shamar gift is gamishk{an art of growing things,non specific] and namari the god of faith/planet jupiter

halstlir the god of pain and his wife malinia the goddess of happiness;heirs are rathinia the goddess of lust and her

betrothed zaritheia god of love/planet venus

thesse are the most warfare ish planets in our solor system though the others are just as important and powerful they tend to stay out of all affairs

harmicialy the goddess of light and her husband garishka the god of destruction;heirs are bithela{belitheea]  
the goddess of strength,darmiski the goddess of day and hierik the god of vengence/planet puto

victor the god of cold and his wife alisheaka the goddess of forgiveness;heir is lainikre the god of lies/planet mars

tabitha the goddess of land and her husband deithiken the god of death;heirs hali the goddess of life,shane god of disaster who is betrothed to kileesh the goddess of fantasy,garish the god of day/uranus

clarimik goddess of understanding and her husband garmisk the god of power;heirs are katin goddess of sound who is betrothed to camen of the plnet saturn

clain the god of Warmth and his wife Allurin the goddess of ;katibiel the goddess of illusion,hallion the god of loyolty,and kalire the goddess of nurishment planet moon

shaila the goddess of past and her husband jethro the god of comfort hiers;kelliyh the the goddess of want,camen the god of silence who is betrothed to kaitn the goddess of sound and hireh the god of present,hireku the goddess of hatred planet saturen

there is Pain comeing,you shall experince it soon though you may not realize forget over time for time is not measured but expericenced Days and Nights are to will come and less Power will come,but not as much as you know.  
Sound is there and Silence taught,dont underestimate!if you Fantacize you get on the target wont get blown away Fire Land and Wind are all Elements of Life,life is part of is usually an Illusion from life,fortrue happiness may find you but Temptation wont get in the Judgement in Love and Lust.

bbe Forgiving and not not livve in the Past dont linger in the Future and never live for anything but the though Wants something dont hesitate to get be wary Forgivness is not easily is breakable Disaster and Destruction is not your only enemy just as Truth and lies arent complete opposites Comfort and Compassion comes of those close but the things you need yet might not want to hear come fully of those you Hate Destruction may come you will need Strength to overcome will occur do not doubt Alluring as it may be do Not give up HOPE!

chapter one:

"Ooff!"i exclaimed as i rolled off of my bed onto the floor...........

insert "a" from other computer....

the once almost empty gym was suddenly swarming with babble worried me.I mean with my kind,Nnsihtri,  
it was completly unheard of for one soul to control not one but two just didnt a single soul in the history of the universe had ever recieved more than one gift!

logan's arms around me shielded me from everyones talk and gestures,but only physically.I could still hear their accusations and see their disbeliving glares.  
i cringed into his shoulder.

He shushed me and rubbed my arm.  
"Everythingll be okay ryla."he murmerd

but i didnt know.

an eeri silence fell over everybody as Mrs. Ashideli walked in.  
i sighed in relief yes she would know what was wrong with me....

i paused for a second,what was wrong with me? it didnt seem like the right expressed that something wasnt right.  
well this was...unusual but it wasnt it?

i silenced y internal babbleing as mrs. ashideli aproached me.

she was wearing a long emerald gown with a black sash that matched the shade of her hair with perfection.  
just as the gown matched her eyes and though they were pretty they did not often offer kindness.

she looked me up and down her face disaproving.  
everyone was dead quiet as they awaited her judgement.

"Well ryla it seems youve made quite a stir with all of this and i'm not really sure what to make of it....."  
she paused as she ried to collect her thoughts."I think it would help me if i could see for myself just what everybodys been talking about."she raised an eyebrow

i looked to logan unsure.  
he smiled encouragingly and whispered into my ear."remember anger first then calming,itll be ok"

now it didnt seem like much but i took power from those simple words and used it to fuel my emotions.  
i closed my eyes and thought of being angry.....bu nothing happend.i opend my eyes and i was perfectly normal no flames or nothing.  
my eyebrows pulled together with frustration.

cleared her throat in a "get on with it or else"way

i scanned the crowed to all thier looks of annoyence and disbeilief.  
that charged my anger enough to make my vision turn thoguht i was faking it!i scowled internally....

and then my eyes rested on the one face in th enitre unvierse that could bring tears of anger to my one soul was the very reason i was in this mess!it was all because of .

i hadnt even noticed i was trembleing,all i saw was his face.i wanted to tear it off and burn make sure nobody ever had to put up with him again.

a shriek of suprrise broke my stare down with i looked to find tht i was in deed on fire.  
a smile broke accross my face as i immediatly tried to calm .. i coudlnt.  
i was still furious at zach!i tried deep breaths,i tried counting to 50,i even tried thinking ofpuppies!

nothing worked! frantic i turned to logan.

future hope pain fear want present 


End file.
